Hidden Passions
by Lady Van Gotham
Summary: One night Seiren gets attacked by Rido, will be Kaname able to save her? Also... Will she discover the true feelings he has for her?


**Disclaimer: Vampire Knight does not belongs to me.**

**Sorry if I have some mistakes, English is not my mother language.**

* * *

-Seiren...

-Seiren...

-¡Seiren!

I could hear a masculine voice calling my name like a whisper, or even a lustful prayer. The voice is strong, it is dominant, bewitching.

I finally open my lavender eyes, only to find that the one whispering my name is no one but him. Kaname. I look at my surroundings, discovering that I'm in his sofa, with him in top holding my shoulders. His hold is not very strong, but is enough to wake me up.

-Glad to see you are finally awake.

-Kaname-sama, what happened?

-Rido, don't you remember?

Rido? What happened? Oh wait, I do remember.

It was eleven o'clock pm when Kaname and I were in his office. He was looking through the window, his back at me, but I could still feel his eyes glued on me.

He watched me from head to feet. I could feel his stare melting my soul. Since we weren't doing something really important, I told him that I was getting out, to enjoy the night while resting in a tree. I couldn't stand his stare.

He said it was ok, that he was going to play some chess. I left.

I was at the entrance of the moon dormitories, in front of the big wall that keeps us far from the humans. To be honest, I fell asleep in the tree for something like, 1 or 2 hours. A noise woke me up.

It was a beautiful black cat with blueish eyes. I left the tree and sat in the floor to play with my little companion.

-You like cats? - Someone asked. I looked over, and saw a big shadow standing in the wall. That 'shadow' was much taller and bigger than me.

I got up of the floor and felt my muscles tensing up.

-Yes, I do like them. Who are you?

-When they told me that Kuran Kaname had a bodyguard and that it was a woman, I was expecting a fat, big boned one... But you are really small, thin and pretty... Seiren.

That voice... I ended up discovering that it was Rido's voice way too late. Out of nothing, he appeared behind me and retained my body with some sort of dead-tree ramifications.

-You are not that strong now, are you?

His eyes scared me. I didn't expressed fear, but I was really scared. His eyes were filled with hate, lust, hunger... They were full of liquid nitrogen.

-What a beautiful girl, with that lavender hair and eyes. -He pulled my hair and kissed my neck. Then, he started licking and biting, still, I wasn't going to scream. He was there to get Kaname, and as his bodyguard I wasn't going to let that happen.

-Strong-willed girl uh? Don't worry, not even you are capable of shutting out this one. - He ripped my black, long-sleeved t-shirt and sliced my stomach with an anti-vampire weapon. The pain was sharp and intense… I screamed… a bloody scream.

I have felt many types of pain in my life, even the self-harm, but this one was way too far of my knowledge... It craved me from the inside, blood getting spilled drop by drop... And to make it worse, Rido licked the cut in my stomach.

-Tasty blood, can I have some more? Of course I can.

Then it happened, his fangs were on my neck, sucking all of my blood. It felt as if he were drinking some juice. He was drinking with greed, excitement and joy; it really was going to kill me. At the time my vision started to fade away, I heard a massive glass being broken.

I heard the voice of Kaname, and then, I faded away.

* * *

I was really uncomfortable knowing that Seiren was out there alone. I know she's my bodyguard, that she is strong and big enough to take of herself but she's still a women, it doesn't matters how strong she may be, she is smaller, shorter and more delicate than any man.

Who wouldn't take advantage by seeing such a pretty women like her alone in the middle of the night? Lavender eyes and hair... But we were in Kaien's school. The white lady was now alone. The king was almost in a position of checkmate, and she was surrounded by horses and knights. When I was about to make my next move, to save the queen, I heard a bloody scream from the outside, maybe from the entrance of the dormitory, and much to my dismay... That scream was from Seiren's throat. I didn't have idea of what in the world made her scream like that, but I knew that I had to move fast.

I jumped out of the window, breaking a massive amount of glass that was pretty much stabbing my skin, but I didn't care. My heart almost got out of its place. Seiren was unconscious in the floor, shirtless, with a deep cut in her stomach and marks of fangs in her neck. I saw Rido, who smiled at me.

-Well, that was pretty much of a banquet. That girl is delicious.

-Rido, what are you doing here? - My eyes were already red as blood.

-Raping your girlfriend, isn't obvious?

After those words, I felt the most terrible wave of guiltiness, hatred, and anger. Has Seiren been violated by this monster? The anger grew up.

We ended up fighting. I had wounds all over my chest, arms and back, but I managed to finally kill Rido. I crossed his heart with my anti-vampire weapon. I stabbed him countless times, to be certain I didn't stopped until he turned into ashes. I turned back; she was still in the floor.

To be honest, I gave my eyes the permission to spill some tears. It was my entire fault! I knew I shouldn't had let her all alone in the night, and yet I didn´t do nothing. Now she was injured, weak and probably been violated… And I can't get that back. Before anyone came to see what all that noise was, I took her and left to my room, not letting anyone to get in since I was injured as well and Seiren was mid-naked.

I sited in my sofa and put her in my lap. At least she was still breathing.

After several hours, she started to move. I took her shoulders and starting to whisper her name.

* * *

-Seiren...

-Seiren...

-¡Seiren!

The girl finally opened her eyes and noticed where she was.

-Glad to see you are finally awake.

-Kaname-sama, what happened?

-Rido, don't you remember? - She looked a bit confused, and then it hit her.

-Oh yes, I do remember.

She gave him a look to his naked chest, full of bruises and dry blood like his arms.

-Ka-Kaname-sama, what happened to you!? You´re all injured!

With a soft smile he responded –So are you.

Then she noticed that she was shirt-less, he had seen her mid-naked chest, wearing her favorite black and purple bra. That got her chicks tinted with a violent scarlet-red blush.

-Don´t worry, I haven't seen more than that.

-Why are you shirtless too?

-I was healing some wounds while you were unconscious in my lap, you know, wounds made by an anti-vampire weapon don't heal that fast.

-Kaname-sama, I'm so sorry. It is my fault, I shouldn't have screamed.

-What are you talking about? He could have got you killed, which would have been even worse than this… Seiren…

-Yes?

-Forgive me, please.

-Forgive you? What for?

-I shouldn't have let you go on your own at night, all of this is for my fault.

-No, it isn't your-

-Stops denying it! It IS my fault! - He screamed interrupting her.

-I'm your bodyguard for heaven's sake! - She screamed back, -I couldn't fight him… I'm not really worth for this job.

-It was hard for me to finish him, almost got killed, what were you expecting? You are strong and powerful but, you are still a woman.

-I don't know what to say anymore.

-Can you tell me something? - Asked Kaname lowering his voice with shame.

-Of course.

-Did he… he…

-Yes? - asked the girl with curiosity.

-Did he rape you? - He finally asked.

-No, he didn´t.

-Don´t lie to me, I need to know.

-Kaname. - Said Seiren while putting her hands on his cheeks, -I'm not lying, I didn´t got violated. He drank blood and injured me, not more than that. And it was all for you, you came just in time.

He took her hands and said –Glad to know that. At least I saved you from that… If some man got you raped, I would never forget myself for that.

-Don´t worry then, it didn't happen.

She felt a sudden pain in her abdomen; it made her twist and whisper a curse.

-Still hurts?

-Somewhat…

-Here, drink some blood.

-What? No, don´t worry!

-Do it! You lost too much blood.

-But I…

Kaname took Seiren´s head and putted his neck in front of her lips, giving her a mute order to drink. At that point she couldn't refuse anymore, so slowly and softly, she bitted him in the neck. What she saw was unexpected. While drinking his blood, images came to her mind. They were Kaname´s feelings… towards her.

He imagined kissing her, greedily, passionate, and with a lustful hunger. Then, something else came. A picture of them holding hands and walking in the park.

Seiren was about to get her fangs out of his neck, but Kaname didn't let her. He wanted her to see everything he felt, even the sexual desire he had for her.

The next came, them alone in his room as always, but he was slowly undressing her. They were naked in his bed, kissing and touching each other. Kaname kissed her neck and breasts, his hands softly touching her tights and butt. Seiren opened her scarlet colored eyes when she saw the next. The feeling was so strong that it even felt real, as if they really had had sex in any moment in the past. She heard her voice screaming, laughing and whispering his name in the vision, all of it product of Kaname's desires.

It finally ended and he let her get her fangs out of his neck.

-Kaname…

-Now you know it all.

-But, why me? You are a pureblood, and I´m like…

-It doesn't matters. It doesn't matters how much effort I put, I can't control my heart, I cannot tell him not to love you.

-What about yuki-sama?

-She will be happier with Kyriu.

Before she could say anything more, he kissed her.


End file.
